


Just a Little Tied Up

by CoolStoryMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Fingerfucking, Getting interrupted, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, alec is tied up, and alec wishes he was an only child, jace and izzy are great at puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/pseuds/CoolStoryMatt
Summary: “You’re not planning on leaving me here, are you?”“I was.”“You can’t just leave me here tied up!”“But just think about how that will just make you want me back even more.”  Magnus was next to him again, pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss to his neck and Alec jerked his hips up though there was nothing to grind against.  “Plus I don’t trust you not to touch yourself while I’m gone.”---A fic in which Magnus ties Alec up, has to run a quick errand, and Alec's siblings catch him in a compromising position.





	

 “Too tight?”  Magnus paused quickly, his hands stilling on the rope as soon as he heard a loud hiss of breath from Alec. 

“No.  No, that’s not- that’s fine.”  Alec assured him and when Magnus looked down at him doubtfully he spoke again.  “Really.  Green.”

 

At the sound of the color, Magnus continued. 

 

“Then why the gasp?”  Magnus asked and Alec didn’t even have to look at him to know that there would be a small, knowing smile on his lips. 

“It feels- I’m just…”  Alec couldn’t seem to find the words as Magnus finished his work and leaned down to press a kiss to his neck.

“Excited?”  He exhaled the word onto Alec’s skin and the feeling of the magic sparks shooting down his neck made Alec shiver. 

 

“Yeah.”  Alec watched as Magnus climbed on top of him and already pulled at the restraints just at the desire to touch his boyfriend.  With a flick of the wrist, Magnus had a long strip of something that looked like satin in his hands.  He sat up on his knees, Alec between his legs, and Alec bowed his head forward as much as his position would permit to allow Magnus to wrap the blindfold around his head. 

 

“You always look so beautiful, my angel.”  Magnus said as he sat back, admiring his work and the way a flush was already creeping up Alec’s neck.  Even if he couldn’t see him now, Alec could feel the weight of Magnus resting on his hips.  He felt the slight shift as Magnus leaned forward and then the brush of Magnus’s lips over his in the ghost of a kiss.  Alec tilted his chin up, searching for Magnus’s lips blindly.  Then he felt them press against his jaw and Magnus was smiling against his skin.  Alec knew that he was already reacting exactly how Magnus wanted him to. 

 

The next kiss was on the top of Alec’s deflect rune and Alec couldn’t help the sharp gasp he made.  Whenever Magnus paid attention to his runes like this, especially the one on his neck, it sent little jolts of pleasure through him that made his breath stutter.  Alec tugged helplessly against the ropes as he felt Magnus continue to press kisses on the mark, even pulling his shirt collar down more to get at it.  Then the warmth of Magnus’s breath was gone for just a moment and Alec could feel his finger lightly tracing over the familiar pattern quickly followed by Magnus’s tongue.  But this time his breath wasn’t warm as Magnus softly blew on the wet skin, forcing a shiver through Alec. 

 

Then Magnus had pulled away again, sitting up on Alec’s hips and even though he was fully clothed and Magnus had seen all of him anyways, Alec felt exposed.  He knew that he was blushing and was already starting to breathe heavier in anticipation as he waited for Magnus’s next move.  But that was the problem.  Magnus wasn’t moving.  Alec pulled against the ropes, tilting his head a few different angles to unsuccessful try and see under the blindfold. 

 

“Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander?” 

“Are you going to kiss me?”

“Is that all you want?  Just a kiss?” 

 

Alec closed his eyes behind the blindfold, knowing exactly what Magnus wanted from him.  A lot of this was still new to Alec and was, well, _embarrassing_ , but Magnus made him ask anyway.  Right now he felt too embarrassed to ask for anything dirtier so Alec just nodded his head and a moment later felt his boyfriend’s lips press against his own.  His lips parted easily against Magnus’s and he lost himself somewhere between the small breaks for air, Magnus only pulling away for short moments to kiss a line down his jaw or tease his neck some more, never failing to make Alec’s breath hitch.  Magnus was going to make him ask for more.

 

A sharp chirping sound pulled Alec out of the mood and he turned his head away from Magnus. 

“Was that my phone?”

“I didn’t hear anything.”  Magnus purred, reaching out to take Alec’s chin and turn his face back towards him. 

Alec wanted to protest but Magnus had his lips against his again and now he could feel a finger tracing down his deflection rune.  Magnus ground his hips down against Alec’s and Alec suddenly felt willing to ignore his phone for now in favor of his building arousal.  Especially as Magnus bit down on his lower lip and Alec moaned into his mouth. 

 

Another chirp. 

 

“Okay that was definitely my phone.”  Alec turned his head away again and Magnus let out a sigh of irritation, sitting up again. 

 

“Alexander, you worry too much.” 

“It might be Jace.  Or Izzy.  Or-.” 

 

Magnus reached down to take Alec’s chin again. 

“They can wait.  You already do so much for all of them, my little Nephilim.  Let them go an hour without you.” 

Again Alec considered protesting but he heard a snap from Magnus and then felt a slight breeze fall over his chest as Magnus’s magic got rid of his shirt, quickly followed by Magnus’s warm hands, running down it.

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, okay.”  Alec started to relax again under Magnus’s familiar touch as the warlock began tracing his fingers over the runes that decorated his body.  He wasn’t sure if they had always been this sensitive to someone else’s touch, if Magnus was using magic, or if it was a little of both.  No matter the cause, each brush of Magnus’s fingers sent heat through his entire body.

 

Magnus’s lips had just found their way to Alec’s chest when the phone chirped yet again. 

 

“That’s it, I’m turning it off.”  Magnus declared, the weight disappearing off of Alec’s body as Magnus got up off the bed to cross the room. 

“Can you at least make sure it’s not important?”  Alec asked.

“Jace wants you to go with them to get dinner.  Shall I tell them you’re a bit tied up at the moment?” 

 

Alec felt his face burn hotter.

“No, don’t say anything.”  He said, just waiting for Magnus to come back to him.  He felt more relaxed now that he knew it wasn’t anything important, that nobody was in danger.

 

It took barely any time at all before Magnus’s familiar weight was on him again and Alec tilted his head up again in a clear indication of what he wanted.  Magnus obliged him but just as Alec’s tongue brushed against his, Magnus had already pulled away from the kiss.  Alec let out an embarrassing little whimper as he felt Magnus nip at the mark on the side of his neck.

 

“Now I have to start all over.”  Magnus said and Alec flushed as the words drew out a whine from him.  He was already getting hard from all the teasing and he didn’t want to wait. 

“Magnus.”  Alec leaned his head back in a show of exasperation but it only gave Magnus better access to his neck. 

“Patience, angel.”  Magnus murmured but slid a hand between them to rub over Alec’s half formed erection, earning himself another whine from Alec.  Alec tried to rut up into the hand, trying to chase after the pleasure but Magnus had already moved it away again. 

 

There was no point in trying to rush Magnus.  Alec bit his lower lip as he felt Magnus slowly working his way down his body again, breath hitching in his throat as Magnus finally got to his waistband. 

“Magic or the old fashioned way?”  Magnus teased though he had already started to undo the button on Alec’s pants.  He slid them down painstakingly slow and Alec wished he had asked for magic.  Magnus tossed the black jeans aside and moved low on Alec’s body, pressing a kiss to one of his inner thighs, intentionally rubbing his cheek against Alec’s crotch.  But the quick tease of pleasure was all he got.

 

That as when a different sound rang out across the room.  The tune was much more festive than the bland chirp of Alec’s phone and the feeling of Magnus’s warm breath suddenly vanished along with the weight of Magnus. 

 

“Oh come on.  I can’t answer my texts but you can-“

“Magnus Bane.” 

Alec shut up when he heard the ringing stop and Magnus’s voice answer the call. 

 

“What kind of a warlock even uses phones?”  Alec grumbled under his breath, tugging impatiently against his restraints.  To make things worse, Magnus had begun speaking French into the phone so Alec couldn’t even follow the conversation, instead just pull against the ropes helplessly.  Magnus was the only one who could undo them so he didn’t know why he was even trying.

 

“Alexander, my angel, mi amore.”  Magnus was off the phone and his voice was suddenly right next to Alec’s ear.  “I’ve got to step out for just a moment.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No more than five minutes.  Ten minutes, tops.” 

 

Alec could hear the familiar sounds of magic as Magnus redressed himself properly and fixed his makeup. 

 

“You’re not planning on leaving me here, are you?”

“I was.”

“You can’t just leave me here tied up!”

“But just think about how that will just make you want me back even more.”  Magnus was next to him again, pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss to his neck and Alec jerked his hips up though there was nothing to grind against.  “Plus I don’t trust you not to touch yourself while I’m gone.”  He pulled away from Alec. 

 

Alec didn’t say anything so Magnus waited a moment.  Alec could still feel his presence in the room and for a moment was confused as to why he hadn’t already left. 

“I’ll untie you if you want me to, Alexander.”  Magnus was still standing next to him.

 

“No you can leave me, uh, like this.  Green.  You better be back soon.”  Magnus had insisted on setting up the green/yellow/red safety word system between them.  As soon as Alec confirmed it, he heard the sound of Magnus opening a portal and then he was gone. 

 

Once Magnus left, Alec realized he should have asked him to take the blindfold off at least.  But he’d be lying to himself if he said this wasn’t exciting.  He could still feel heat pooling low in his stomach as he thought about what Magnus was going to do to him when he got back.  How much better it was going to feel after waiting so long. 

 

The thoughts of Magnus kept his distracted and the more he let his imagination wonder, he realized he was going to be harder when Magnus got back than when he left.  Which of course meant Magnus was going to torture him like this more often. 

 

It was hard to tell how much time had passed when he couldn’t see but Alec thought it had been around ten minutes when he heard noises.  The front door opening and shutting then footsteps like someone was walking around.  He felt his heart beat faster in his chest, not stopping to think about why Magnus wouldn’t just portal back into the bedroom.

 

Alec didn’t notice that the footsteps were different from Magnus’s until they were right in front of the door.  Suddenly something felt off and panic swelled in Alec.  Then he heard the door open, followed by Jace’s voice.

 

“Alec!”

 

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his face burning.  This was not happening.  Jace was not in the room.  It had to be Magnus messing with him.

 

“Alec, what happened?  Are you alright?  Who did this- did Magnus do this to you?  Where is he?”  Jace had run over to Alec’s side and at the very least pulled the blindfold off.  He climbed on top of the bed, accidentally mimicking Magnus’s earlier position though he hovered over Alec’s chest as he tried to untie the knots of the restraints. 

“Jace I’m fine.”

“I can’t- what’s with these knots?”

“Jace it’s not-” Alec tried a little louder. 

“Why can’t I-“

“ _Jace_!”  Alec finally got his attention. 

 

It was pretty obvious that Jace had gotten the completely wrong idea from all of this.  Did he honestly think Alec had been kidnapped or something?

 

“Jace I’m in a bed, I’m in my underwear, and the blindfold you’re holding is satin.  Does this seem like a situation I didn’t consent to?”  Alec said, gritting his teeth in irritation despite the flush he knew had taken over his face.  It took Jace a second and then Jace jumped off of him and the sound of Izzy’s laughter that she had barely been containing rang out from the doorway.  Alec caught a glimpse of her and immediately wished he could just die right here. 

“Oh.  Oh!”  Jace stepped away from the bed and it only took him a second to regain his composure, but then his laughter joined Izzy’s.

“By the angel, kill me right here.  Can you at least give me a pillow or something?”  Alec groaned at Jace.  “Please tell me no one else is with you.  It’s just you two?”

“Are you sleeping with Magnus?”  Jace ignored his question though for the sake of Alec’s sister being in the room, grabbed one of the many throw pillows to toss on Alec’s lap and Alec tugged against the restraints in an irritated manner. 

“What does it look like?”  Alec snapped.  “What are you two even doing here?”

“You turned your phone off.  You never turn your phone off.”  Jace shrugged.  “Izzy said last time she saw you, you were headed over to Magnus’s so we came to make sure you were alright.”  Alec groaned at the words.  He had only meant for Magnus to put his phone on silent earlier, not turn it off completely. 

“I mean I figured you two were screwing but this is so much better than I could have imagined.”  Izzy laughed. 

“You knew?”  Jace asked and she nodded. 

“How did you not?  He’s only over here all the time.  And now he actually smiles.  I figured he had to be getting laid.”  She said though the look on Alec’s face was very far from a smile right now. 

“Can you two leave now?”  Alec glared at both of them. 

“Hey, you can’t blame us for being worried when you don’t answer your phone.  But now I can see you were a bit tied up.”  Jace grinned.

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“You know, he didn’t like that joke too much when I made it earlier either.”  Magnus was back and Alec had never been so irritated with him and glad to see him at the same time. 

“Magnus.”  Alec nodded his head in the direction of both of his siblings, wanting the warlock to get rid of them.

“Of course, how rude of me, would either of you like a cocktail?” 

“I wouldn’t mind a-“ Jace started but Alec cut him off.

“ _Magnus_.” 

“Okay, I hear you Alexander.  Out.  Shoo.”  Magnus said, turning towards Jace and Izzy who were both still stifling laughter.  “It would be rude of me not to walk you two out.”  He decided, leaving Alec alone in the room a few moments longer. 

 

Alec closed his eyes.  He felt like his face was going to burst into flames and he knew he’d never hear the end of this back at the institute. 

“My angel you are the most perfect shade of crimson.”  Magnus was back in the room, shutting the door behind him. 

“That was the worst thing that’s ever happened to me and I kill demons.”  Alec said.  “How were they able to get in?  I thought this place was warded.” 

“Well not against your siblings.  You all seem to come here so much it seemed like a waste of time.”  Magnus said simply.  “But,” he started before Alec could say anything.  “I walked them out to put up wards when they left.”

 

“You were gone longer than ten minutes.”  Alec said, grumpy. 

“I’m sorry, love.  I’ll make it up to you.”  Magnus said, trailing a hand up Alec’s bare leg now that he had approached the bed again.  “Or would you rather I untie you?  I understand if you don’t want to continue.”  Though as he spoke, Magnus pushed the pillow off of Alec’s lap.  “Though you look like you do.” 

 

The unwanted intrusion by Izzy and Jace had killed the mood but after all of Magnus’s teasing, Alec was admittedly still half hard. 

“I still want to.”  Alec said after a pause.  “But I want to be able to see you.” 

“That I can agree to.”  Magnus said, bending over to press a kiss to Alec’s lips. 

 

Magnus climbed back on top of Alec though settled down lower on his legs so he could lean down and press a kiss to Alec’s stomach. 

“What do you want me to do to you, Alexander?”  Magnus asked and Alec closed his eyes.  It was Magnus’s favorite question to ask and Alec always felt so torn when it came to answering it.  It gave him the freedom to ask Magnus to do anything Alec wanted to him- and he was pretty sure Magnus was down for _anything_ \- but it also meant that Alec had to vocalize it. 

Magnus stroked one of his hands up and down Alec’s thigh while he waited for an answer.  But like always, Alec didn’t answer him right away so Magnus continued with the small teasing motions from earlier.  He leaned down to start tracing Alec’s rune marks with tongue and all the arousal from earlier came flooding back in.

 

“Take your clothes off.”  Alec finally spoke though it wasn’t so much a request of what he wanted Magnus to do to him, just something he wanted Magnus to do.  Magnus grinned at him and with a simple snap of his fingers, Magnus was clad in just a pair of shimmery gold briefs that left little to the imagination. 

Alec pulled against the restraints again and Magnus dipped his head down.  But before he could start again, Alec spoke up. 

“Can you use your mouth?”  Alec was deliberately not looking at him when he spoke and Magnus scooted up his body, purposely grinding his hips down into Alec’s in an unexpected motion that made Alec swear under his breath. 

“I am using my mouth.”  Magnus replied simply before lowering his head to start sucking a hickey onto Alec’s neck. 

“You know what I mean.”  Alec whined and Magnus ignored him.  “Hey you’re supposed to be making things up to me right now.”

“I know, angel.  That’s why I said I’d do anything you asked.” 

 

Alec closed his eyes, pushing his hips up against Magnus’s again, this time catching Magnus off guard.  Both men moaned at the feeling but then Magnus sat up again and Alec opened his eyes.  Magnus reached down to gently brush Alec’s cheek with his hand, looking down at him affectionately. 

“You know you’re exquisite, Alexander?”  Somehow that made him feel more embarrassed than before and he turned his head to the side to look away from Magnus but Magnus just turned it back, leaning in close again to whisper in his ear.  “Would you like me to suck your cock?” 

 

An embarrassing whimper left his mouth as Alec nodded his head.  For a moment he didn’t feel capable of forming real words.  Taking pity on him, Magnus didn’t make him ask for anything else.  Instead he slid down the bed again to settle with his face at Alec’s crotch.  He couldn’t resist kissing his thighs a few more times and then mouthing Alec’s dick through his boxer briefs.

 

Alec moaned and couldn’t help himself as he pushed his hips up towards Magnus’s face.  Magnus pulled back and hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Alec’s briefs.  Just like his jeans, Magnus pulled them off slowly, but he was quick to wrap his hand around Alec’s hard cock.  His hand was already slick and as Alec tried to thrust into Magnus’s hand, he thanked the angels for magic. 

 

It only took another moment until Magnus was dragging his tongue from the base of Alec’s dick to the tip and Alec turned his head again to try and muffle his moan into his shoulder.  Magnus frowned a little at that but continued to work Alec over with just his tongue, clearly pleased with how flustered he could get Alec before even putting him in his mouth.  He let his tongue explore over Alec’s dick like he hadn’t already had it in his mouth several times, like he was determined to feel all of it with just his tongue.  He kept his eyes on Alec as he teased the head with his tongue, watching the way it made the other push his face more into his shoulder, trying to contain the moans that desperately wanted to pour out.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.  You know how much I love hearing you, my angel.”  Magnus said and the words finally drew out a loud moan.  Alec could pretend all he wanted but Magnus knew he loved it when he called him that. 

“That’s a good boy.”

 

Magnus took Alec into his mouth with practiced ease, one hand stroking what wasn’t in his mouth quite yet.  Alec had finally let his head rest back against the headboard but still bit down on his lower lip, trying to keep it down.

Now that wouldn’t do at all.  Magnus pulled up for a moment, running his tongue along the underside of his shaft as he did so, then lowered himself to take the entire thing into his mouth.  Alec tugged helplessly against the restraints with the urge to bury his hands in Magnus’s hair, moaning louder.  The feeling of Magnus’s mouth was enough to make lose himself in the pleasure, forget to be self-conscious.  How could he focus on containing his noises when Magnus could do _that_ with his mouth?

 

“Alexander.”  Magnus had pulled up again. 

“Yeah?”  And even with the one word, Alec’s voice already sound wrecked.  It was too easy for Magnus to make a mess out of him like this but he couldn’t help it. 

“Would you like me to use my fingers too?” 

There wasn’t a moment’s hesitation on Alec’s part.  “Yes.  Please.  Yes.” 

 

Magnus started with one finger, already slick with magic, and even though he moved slowly, Alec involuntarily stiffened. 

“Relax, love.”  Magnus leaned in to drag his tongue up Alec’s length again and Alec nodded though his breath hitched with another moan. 

It only took another short moment and then Magnus’s finger was inside him.  It never seemed to take Magnus more than one try to curl his finger and have Alec gasping in pleasure as he hit his prostate. 

 

“Magnus.”  Alec moaned, pulling on his restraints for what felt like the hundredth time that night.  The ropes were starting to really dig into his wrists but he hadn’t noticed.  He was too distracted by Magnus’s finger and how every brush of his prostate sent intense waves of pleasure through him. 

“I’m going to add-“

“Please.”  Alec didn’t let him finish his sentence, fists clenching, wishing he had something to grab onto to ground himself.  Magnus smiled and pushed in a second finger, still managing to hit that perfect spot with the way Alec’s hips had started moving. 

“Hold still.”  Magnus said in a gentle reminder and Alec tried but all he could focus on was the desperate need for more, to try and push down on Magnus’s fingers. 

 

Then suddenly Alec’s hips were still, held in place by magic and Alec whimpered brokenly, the added feeling of the magic only intensifying the feeling.  Then Magnus’s mouth was back on his dick and Alec would have been embarrassed by the loud yell that left his lips if it hadn’t felt so fucking good. 

“By the angel, Magnus.”  He managed to get out and he knew he only had a few more moments to enjoy this.  It was too much, it was all too much.  Alec pulled even harder against the ropes, breathing hard and moaning loud.  Magnus knew without Alec having to warn him.  He wanted to pull up to get a better view of Alec’s face but not at the expense of not letting Alec finish in his mouth. 

 

It was just too fucking good.  On the border of overwhelming and Alec couldn’t hold back anymore.  When the orgasm hit him, Alec was sure he saw stars.  Everything Magnus had said about prolonging the teasing had been right and he came hard, hands grasping desperately at nothing as his whole body shuddered, a loud, broken moan accompanying it. 

 

Magnus continued until it was clear things had become too much for Alec, that he was done.  Magnus pulled back, flashing a smile at Alec to let him know he had swallowed but the gesture was missed on the other boy.  His head was still tilted back, his eyes closed as his body still trembled, coming down from the high. 

 

“Absolutely exquisite, my angel.”  Magnus said, moving up Alec’s body to press a kiss to the rune on his neck, making Alec twitch with the added stimulation. 

“Magnus.”  Alec panted, tugging his arms again. 

“Yes?”

“Can you- the ropes.”  Alec managed and Magnus looked up.  He had almost forgotten.  Quickly and with a simple wave of his hand, the ropes fell undone and Alec’s arms fell heavily down to his sides.  Magnus frowned as he noticed the way the skin around his wrists had been rubbed harshly and pressed a kiss to one of them.

 

“Alexander you should told me these were hurting you.”

“Weren’t.  Didn’t notice.  Felt too good.” 

 

It was almost impossible to get Alec to speak in full sentences in the few minutes that followed an orgasm.  So instead Magnus moved to kiss Alec on the mouth and Alec could taste himself as Magnus’s tongue pushed against his. 

 

Then Magnus settled on the bed next to Alec, just enjoying the sight while Alec tried to regain control.  And as soon as he did, Alec lifted one of his exhausted arms to drape over his face, covering his eyes in the way he had done in the very beginning, always embarrassed after a loud orgasm. 

 

“Oh come now, you don’t have to get shy on me again.”  Magnus pouted but Alec shook his head.  “What?  Are you telling me that wasn’t amazing?”

“No, it was incredible.  It was so good, just, Magnus.  I have to go back to the institute.”  He said and it was clear his words surprised Magnus.  Usually Alec spent the night.  “I don’t mean right now.”  He quickly amended and moved his arm to roll over on his side, looking at Magnus. 

“I mean I’ll have to go back at some point.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”  Magnus sounded confused. 

“Magnus did you forget the part right before the really good part?  Where my siblings caught me tied up for you?”  He wanted to be mad at the way Magnus laughed but he couldn’t after how that man had just made him feel.  “It’s not funny.”  He grumbled. 

 

“Let’s not think about that anymore tonight.  I’m not done with you yet, Alexander.” 

 

\---

 

While Magnus had certainly succeeded in distracting Alec from his much dreaded return home to the institute, there was no avoiding it now.  Alec purposely left Magnus’s place early in the morning, wanting to get back before anyone else was awake. 

The sun was barely starting to rise while Alec crept to his room, listening carefully for any signs of movement.  He heard none and made it to his door without any disturbances.  He slipped into his room and shut the door behind him, exhaling a sigh of relief before flicking the lights on. 

 

Alec bit back a yelp as he noticed the two shapes in his room and instinctively reached for where his bow would be, feeling a brief moment of panic before the figure in his bed sat up, dark hair tangled and falling around her.  It was Izzy.  Which meant the shape on his floor was Jace. 

 

“It’s rude to wake someone up by just turning on the lights.”  Izzy yawned as she sat up, looking at the clock.  “Good lord, Alec.  It’s barely ten past five.  What are you doing home so early?” 

“Trying to avoid you.”  Alec responded flatly and Jace forced himself into a sitting position as well.

“Yeah we thought you might do that.” 

“So you slept in my room?”

“We just wanted to make sure your night went okay.”  Izzy said innocently. 

“Yeah we wanted to make sure everything was alright with you and Magnus.  You seemed mad at him so I was worried your relationship might be _on the ropes_.”  Jace said with his stupid grin.

“Really, Alec, sometimes we’re worried you just _can’t see_ everything.” 

 

Was this really why they had spent the night in his room?  To barrage him with stupid bondage puns when he got home?  Alec crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the ceiling. 

 

“It just seemed like you might not be _in control_ of what was happening.” 

“Plus are you sure you’re ready to be _tied down_ by just one man?”  It was way too early for Izzy to be beaming at him like that. 

“Are you done yet?  Are you through?”  Alec asked, still looking at the ceiling. 

“No I think I had one more, hold on.”  Jace said, holding up a hand.  “Oh, we just wanted to make sure you weren’t feeling _restrained_ in any way.”

Alec hissed a loud breath out through his teeth. 

“Did you two stay up all night just thinking up puns?”  Alec asked, glaring at both of them but it didn’t seem to dim their smiles. 

 

“Oh come on, big brother.  You couldn’t expect us not to tease you.  I mean we’ve never heard a word about your sex life for twenty years.”  Izzy pointed out.  “And you’ve heard about mine.  And Jace’s.”

“Please show me where I ever asked to hear about any of that.”  Alec grumbled.  “Move, that’s my bed.”  He said to Izzy but sitting down next to her was a mistake. 

“I’m just glad to hear last night didn’t _suck_.”  She said and Alec felt a flush rising.  How on earth would she know what they had done?  But then he remembered the hickey. 

“By the angel, would the two of you just get out already?” Alec was about ready to throw them both out. 

 

Finally, they relented. 

“Fine.  But only because my back hurts from sleeping on your floor.”  Jace said and Izzy pouted, knowing that if Jace was leaving she needed to too. 

“Don’t think this means you’re off the hook for details, _Alexander_.”  She did her best impression of the way Magnus said Alec’s name, still smiling brightly while Alec ushered both of them to the door.  As soon as it was shut behind them he pulled out his stele, drawing a locking rune to keep the two of them out.  He had managed a few hours of sleep at Magnus’s but he was still exhausted. 

 

He stripped back down to his boxer briefs and climbed into his own bed.  It wasn’t as comfortable as Magnus’s bed and it lacked the warlock sleeping beside him but sometimes Magnus was too distracting to get any good sleep.  But last night had been fantastic, no matter how long his siblings were going to make fun of him for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time attempting this pairing so hopefully i did them justice.  
> i had way too much fun with jace and izzy  
> and i love embarrassing alec. 
> 
> (also my apologies for any typos or mischaracterizations, i don't have a beta though i would love to find one)


End file.
